User talk:Draginfli/Archive3
Status Pics I like your status pictures thingies. I use them, they're cool. Would you mind if I took the idea and made alternate icons? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 17:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, creds for the status thing. At 76px they look perfect next to my banner! [TECTONIUM] 14:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) You'd not mind if I put myself on your freind-type list, wouldja? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 03:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your New Drawing I have no name and came up with her from scratch, I have no clue why but I felt like drawing something random after I saw How to Train Your Dragon, and it turned into something a little unexpected. And I think maybe it was because I was at my friends house when I drew it and I wanted to impress him so I did better than usual (A lot better). Either way I was happy with the results! O_o That is a lot of writing in your talk... Ever think of getting rid of the old conversations to clean it up a bit?o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 17:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ummm I accidentally posted that in my talk, lol. JayBo got it right, but not in the way I meant it perhaps? A lot ( I mean almost everyone outside of the fandom) Associates furries with the darker side of the fandom, and the media loves to make it worse for us.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 18:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ^.^ Yay! and thank you! I had a lot of difficulty picking the colors untill my cat Jack walked in and I was like I GOT IT!!! I love my kitty Jack even more now.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 03:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sig Question Is there any way we could fit this little icon (fig A) into my signature so it stays to the left of my name and to the right of the message?[TECTONIUM] 00:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Logo Take a look at this User blog:Matias arana 10/Searching For Our Avatar Answers Wiki's Logo. Tecto gave me his logo too, so in the IRC, we got to the conclusion that it is the most fair thing to do. Are you fine with it? -- 01:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dragin.How are you? Anyway, I've just found the following and I want you to read it.When you're done, I bet that you'll be thinking that Weaver has guts.But it's the truth. While promoting "Avatar" in Brazil over the weekend, actress Sigourney Weaver said that James Cameron should have won the Best Director Oscar instead of his ex-wife Kathryn Bigelow for "The Hurt Locker." She added that the reason Cameron lost is because the Academy was more interested in making history by giving the award to a woman. "Jim didn't have breasts, and I think that was the reason," she told Folha Online, a Brazilian news site. "He should have taken home that Oscar." Weaver also voiced her disapproval of the Best Picture choice, suggesting it should have gone to "Avatar," instead of "The Hurt Locker" once again. She said: "In the past, 'Avatar' would have won because voters loved to hand out awards to big productions, like 'Ben-Hur.' Today it's fashionable to give the Oscar to a small movie that nobody saw." » Whaddya think?LOL?Avataraddicted 15:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'm thinking about drawing Jake once more.When I finish it I will tell ya.Avataraddicted 09:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Just finished drawing Jake.I uploaded him on my userpage.Go take a look and write me your opinion.If you want, you can put in your userpage as well. :)Avataraddicted 17:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Again, congratulations! You noticed the eyes!Yes, I really wanted to capture the fear int them.I'm not mad that you wont upload it on your userpage,my favourite is the one of Neytiri, as well.I really wanted to capture love in her eyes.Avataraddicted 18:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I like your drawing it is cool.Sarah grande 00:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for letting me put your drawing on my page I cant wait to see your other one.Sarah grande 00:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) New Pictures Love your new drawings, they look awesome!o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 00:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Omg, that is just amazing. -- 00:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow the are cool. I love them you draw so good.Sarah grande 01:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of it, but I can't think of a pose or anything really for that matter, I want a full body shot thid time not just a close up. I have been working on one though.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 01:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I just got an idea! I will draw my favorite cahracter from Disgaea! Which I just posted a statment about on my user page... I should be done with it by the end of this week becuase it actually requires some coloring. Wish me luck!o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 01:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Gratz. I think. Well, I saw your logo on the answers wiki and Im guessing you won? If you did, CONGRATULATIONS! If Im mistaken, I'm sorry for the inconvinience. By the way, nice new drawings. Reminds me of that one movie called Legion, you know, the one with that angel guy with the gun and the dagger. I'm sure you have seen the movie poster at the theater. Well, anyway, good job and good day. Xijun | Talk Just finished Jake's drawing.Go take a look.It's on the left side.Whaddya think?Avataraddicted 13:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Shading is what makes the drawing look proffessional.Especially, good shading.I will draw more of Jake.Avataraddicted 07:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Logo Voting Done. Check it out here! -- 23:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Actors Gallery James Horner and Cameron do not fit there. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 09:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Galleries in General Maybe you should start another project, once the DVD/Blu-ray is out. Besides replacing most of the pictures with higher quality ones, it would be reasonable to reduce the total number of images in the galleries that have grown bigger and to remove the (near) duplicates. We don't need to have every image that can be found somewhere in the galleries. We are not flickr/photobucket after all. Especially, the main character galleries have much more than needed. I think it would be more informative with less images, a short one-line description for every image and bigger previews. If we would put the images in the order they appear in the movie, the galleries could be used to tell relevant parts of the plot concerning that specific character/animal/whatever. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dragin.Can you put your signature right next to your name in my friends list?Avataraddicted 15:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi thanks for welcoming me. I'm also on Teen Titans wikia Percy Jackson and the Olympians wikia KND wikia and more that I can't think of right now Mr.oboe77 18:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks about considering me as a friend!!! As soon as I draw a picture I will dedicate it to you. :) Avataraddicted 18:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry Dragonfli. I have lost many friends when it came to religion, but I have many Conservative, Republican, and Christian friends, and I respect them. I respect their beliefs. We live with one another and stay off of the subjects that make us different so we can focus on what makes us alike, so it can be a proper friendship. It doesn't have to be this way. I am sorry for what I have said. One of the main messages from the Christian faith was that we must forgive one another. I respect those ideas. [TECTONIUM] 22:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Draginfli, I am sorry I haven't been around for the past few days. I am just getting caught up on things here on the wiki and I want to say I am sorry for not being around to support you in your statement of faith. You are a very bold Christian and I have the deepest resepct and admiration for you. Thank you for speaking up for our Savior the way you have. You have a gift. Never lose it, and never lose your faith in Him. Skxwang 01:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) DVD Release I said how i find it annoying that i have to wait another extra week for the film, but i know i'm not alone, What are your thoughts?.I know EVERYTHING. 22:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) JUST BOUGHT AVATAR IN BLUE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Avataraddicted 14:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) THA'S WHAT I THINK, TOO!!!Anyway I will see it on saturday.Cant wait.Avataraddicted 16:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask something irrelevant?How old are you? Dont get me wrong, I know that we shouldnt ask a lady about how old she is, so if you want dont answer. :) Avataraddicted 16:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok I understand :)Avataraddicted 18:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY, JUST SAW AVATAR IN BLUE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Words can't describe it, it was an experience, the resolution was just perfect, the sound was perfect, e.t.c.About the story...The usual.Perfecterer (LOL) than perfect!!!!!!!!!!!Lived to see experience it.I'm still crying, lol.Avataraddicted 19:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Im currently working on another drawing of Jake as Toruk Makto.I'll message you when it's done.I'll finish it on sunday, right now I'm tired.Anyway, it's a tricky one.Avataraddicted 16:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I Need Help Please Most Luminous Dragonfli, it seems as if I am always asking everyone for help - and so embarrassed that I have to - and so grateful when someone responds. I wasn't able to follow the instructions on your Signature Help page (I couldn't figure out how to leave you a message there), so here I am. I am hoping that you will be able to help me come up with an amazing signature. I have a prototype that I am pleased with and would appreciate your expertise. Wow, it came up pretty "in your face" when I cut and pasted. Thank you so much for offering to help all of us - you are an important part of this community - and very kind. R'''Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising '''R The sun symbol is from Wingdings1, shift/ letter R, (that should work) 22 font size, bold. Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising, is Blackadder ITC, 18 font size. Bright red would be a happy color. Ghaziya 00:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Oooops I responded on MY talk page - don't think that was the right thing to do - darn! ((SUBST:User:Ghaziya/Sig)) 02:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Danggit Danggit - I did it wrong on my preferences. You can't trust me with anything! Sorry! ((SUBST:User:Ghaziya/Sig)) 02:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) One More Once Testing SUBST:User:Ghaziya/Sig 02:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm Wearing Me Out Most Luminous Draginfli, first of all my apologies for not spelling your name correctly in previous posts - you chose a beautiful name and it deserves great respect. When Matias commented (and snickered at me) about my last try, I cut and pasted it into my preferences field exactly as you and he sent it, made sure the box was checked and sent it to him - and it still didn't work! And what is coming through won't even link. Whine, whine, snivel, snivel. Dear Helpmate, I am so sorry that this has become a problem. Words can't express how much I passionately LOVE the signature and I am so hoping "we" can fix it. 03:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hold Your Breath Should I be responding on MY page or YOUR page? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) YIPPPEEEEEEEEEEE YOU DID IT!!!!!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!! IS THIS COOL OR WHAT!!!!!!!! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I can't believe my logo got picked! It took me hours to settle on something, I actually went as far as screen-capping the page and placing it on there to test it out... I've been away for a while so didn't even know until just now. Thanks again! Revengeance 13:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Purple Hey Fli! I saw your new sig and wondered if you wanted to see this purple themed prototype for your banner: [[TECTONIUM]] 18:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful Artwork Most Luminous Draginfli ~ I was looking through your beautiful artwork and stopped dead still on Cyex, Toranafor Makto. She is amazing! I love her looooong que and looooong tail ~ what an enhancement ~ you did good! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dragin I'm back!And I bring with me my new toruk makto drawing.Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, voila! What do you think? Message me! :) Click on it to see the details, otherwise you will not see the real beauty of it.Avataraddicted 18:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) You know you do :)Avataraddicted 18:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Love the words right? I really wanted to write something and I just came up with these words. They really suit the drawing.Avataraddicted 18:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your good words for my drawings. I'm touched. Probably because I didnt hear good words when I was little, only that I was useless and that I wouldnt be good at anything. So thank you again about your good words, that's rerally touching and it means a lot to me. P.S: I really like your drawings, too!!! You are a very imaginative person and you have a tallent. I really like the variety of colours you use, you mix 'em really nice. Also, I really like the way you draw the eyes, let alone that you colour them really nicely.Also, I really like the lips in your pictures. Good work :) Avataraddicted 19:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I also agree with you with everything you said. We are all good at some specific things.There's no such thing as useless. All humans complete each other. About your drawings, I really like 'em. Especially the great torunator. I saw it and went like: "Whoaaah, the definition of coooooool." The colours were absolutely fantastic. You have a great imagination! Also, I really like the horse. I really like the faces, they're really sweet and cute. Also, the eyes and lips are really beautiful. Also, It's worth adding that, some people can recreate the movie by writing about it.For example Denizine. I, on the other hand, try to bring characters to life by drawing them and every time I'm eager to get to the eyes.They give the drawing life.I will draw more of course. Right now I'm planning to draw Jake as Toruk Makto, again. The scene I will be drawing him is when he gathers all the Na'vi clans, when he is standing next to his Toruk, looking at his army and we can see his face up close.The other is when Neytiri flies really close to the Valkyrie space shuttle and kills one RDA machine gunner in it, at the final battle. Anyway, I have to go in 2 hours or so, 'cause I have an exam in English. Today I have an exam to get the lower! I'm not really nervous, I consider English as my second mother language.I'm the top of my class in English.If only I could go to give an exam for profficiency, but cannot do that so...... Anyway, talk to you soon! Oel ngati kameie. Avataraddicted 06:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Just came back home. I did great at the exam, nailed it!!! I feel kinda better now. :)Avataraddicted 14:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Yes, I'm sure I nailed it! :) And, yes I really like drawing Jake as Toruk Makto. But my "special love" is Neytiri. I really like to draw her as well and my best drawing of all is Neytiri. When I complete 'em, I'll let you know first of all, be sure of that! How about you? Are you drawing anything new, anytime soon? I really like your drawings. They have an imaginative and cute character. It's makes me laugh, you go to my page to see my drawings and I go to your page to see YOURS.lol :)Avataraddicted 20:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll try to make the other drawings look as good as always. You'll be the first to know about 'em! Anyway, today it's my birthday! I close 16 and enter 17.Avataraddicted 07:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Just finished watching Avatar with my friend here.I'm almost crying, lol. Just saw your comment, thank's a lot, for that, that's very nice of you.And about looking like a Na'vi: LOL and I hope so!!! :)Avataraddicted 18:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Girl ~ whaddaya mean I don't drive you crazy????? Does that mean I haven't been trying hard enough????? :-) 'I thought your birthday song was great! May I request one for November 22 please? I know, I know, I have no pride. We have already established that. I hope you are having a most stupendous day. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 20:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : : You know how to make me laugh! OK, I have a happy birthday song from you inked in on my social calendar for November 22 :-) Now, I must reciprocate ~ when is your birthday????? I will not be denied. OK, you had better brace yourself because I have more format questions simmering in my head. Oh Nooooooooooooooooo Draginfli says. I finally figured out that I wasn't asking you the right questions about uploading images. I was "getting" the code/formula part, I just wasn't getting what came before that ~ which is, I need to click on "upload image" on the left menu bar to get started ~ tah duh! I do have questions once I get on that screen though. I'll bug you about those later, K? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 21:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Good Morning ~ I just noticed my name on your "Friends" list and wanted to thank you for your vote of confidence ~ that was really sweet of you ~ wow, I am in very good company. As soon as I learn how to do that on my page, you will get an engraved invitation, ok? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : LOL ~ I think it goes without saying that I am in a perpetual state of confusion on this website. And, daggonnit, I really do want to be part of it all. Seems like everyone here is so smart and has so much talent. If you could please tell me how to get new "catagories" on my user page then I can send you that engraved invitation. PS I understand you are also pretty ferocious at the gaming eh? : R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! It isn't supposed to be this hard, is it? I couldn't find "Source" in the upper right hand corner, so I decided to just "edit" About Me and keyed in the minus marks and my text and two more minus marks and clicked "save page" and it came up at the end of my About Me, looking just as it did when keyed in. Damn! Excuse me for that. Where did I make a wrong turn??? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Yippppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ~ you did it ~ my baby step for the day. Thank you so incredibly much!!! I didn't realize I was supposed to open "edit" before I looked for the "source" button. Now, will you please do me the favor of being the first to sign on as my first "Friend" . I think I am definitely going to owe you a lunch or two or three by the time I am trained ':-) 'Where do you live? I am in the Dallas/Fort Worth metroplex. Are we close enough for lunch? Oh yeah, you never did tell me when your birthday is ~ gonna sing to you, remember? Regarding your gaming ~ when I first found this wiki the first of May, I was reading Techtoniums Talk Page (May 4th to be exact, I just looked it up) and the "guys" were discussing gender and your gaming prowess. Thought for sure you had probably read that ':-) The whole conversation is actually pretty funny. Thank you again for your help. I'll save my next questions for another day. Whew, huh? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 18:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I totally understand the privacy issue ~ I probably shouldn't have asked. The biggest fault I have is that I totally trust people ~ I never figure that anyone is out to hurt or exploit me. You would think I would learn by now ~ there goes the reason behind my need to continually "rise from the flames and ashes". Guess it will have to be a virtual lunch then ~ I can probably afford that :-) '''I hope your day will be exceptional and I truly appreciate the time you have given me. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 18:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Dragin, how are you? As for me I have news! I've just started a MASSIVE drawing "compaign"/frenzy and I have lots of ideas for GREAT images! I'll keep 'em secret though until I upload them! Don't wanna spoil the surprize! I only give one clue. I have 8 pictures in my mind to draw. And counting.....You'll see them. I'll do my best on them and you'll be the first to know!!!!!!!! :)Avataraddicted 14:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I also can't wait! Call me Nick, by the way :)Avataraddicted 17:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Dragin, it is decided. Tommorow, I will draw Jake as Toruk Makto. This time the Toruk will be shown almost completely. XDAvataraddicted 19:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dragin! Guess who's back! Not me, Jake in my drawings ( I never left). What do you think? Click on it to see it a little better :) Anyway, the next time, Neytiri will return.Avataraddicted 16:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, thank you. Wait 'till you see Neytiri. HAHA XD :). Anyway, how are you today? Did anything special?Avataraddicted 17:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm good. Actually I'm good only when I wach Avatar, or when I enter the wiki. Right now I'm sitting in front of a computer screen, waiting for the day to end.Avataraddicted 17:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Another gamer , eh? Welcome to the club. I've been playing video games since the age of 8. Started with games 12+ and came to playng 18+ games and finishing them in 5-6 hours. I was the best online player in Greece at COD 5,(had been to competitions), was in the best Greek clan for Gears 2(actually there's no clan but, I had friends that were top noch players and we organized to play together), but got banned 'cause online gaming isn't alowed in Greece. From then, I stopped playing so much.Especially when I watched Avatar, I completely stopped playing. Bummer , eh? Getting banned, I mean. :(Avataraddicted 18:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's a bummer. Even more now, I would like to have you as a friend.Arghghg. Now I'm a little pissed. Stupid microfoft. Zambia has online and Greece hasnt.Anyway, I'll go to sleep now, it's late here. Good night. :)Avataraddicted 19:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been around in a while and I guess I missed a lot, badges and a new logo, but more so your artwork, the new stuff is awesome I especially like the white manga Na'vi that was awesome! The cartoon characters were pretty intresting, and looked great as well. I currently can't upload any of my work atm becuase of where I am, but when I get back home in a few weeks I will. Hopefully I'll be around here more often and we can talk or whatever. All I have to say now is keep it up, it's all awesome and I love all of it! o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 21:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Special Users I just got around to looking at it. It looks great! Good job! [[TECTONIUM]] 20:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Those Markers I still can't thank you enough for the tip about the markers you use when you draw, but I can't recall their name and I don't have the original package they came in, and I need some more ASAP. I was just wondering if you could tell me what their called again so I could pick some up and continue drawing, my last one just died in the middle of one :( o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 01:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Draginfly how are you? Hope you're good and have a NICE DAY.About me, well have been better.In general I'm okay.Also,I would like to add, that your messages (yours and Ghaziya's) (including all of 'em, not just the ones about my drawings) gave me ideas/inspiration to do something completelly new in my drawings. And I would like to draw 2 drawings, especially for each of you and to devote them to you 2, for making me "live". I may sound a bit "burned" right now, but that's how I feel. Really, apart from the wiki, I have nothing else, except Avatar. You 2 are "standing" next to me and I want to do you a gift. :)Avataraddicted 07:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) My friend.... it's really nice to hear that you're having a great day (continue having nice days!) and even more nice that it is snowing over there!!! Lucky you! It hasnt snowed over here for about 3-4 years :( Anyway,I really aprreciate you as a person and that's why I'll devote some specially made drawings for you and Ghaziya.You know every time I open the computer I'm like: "Please, may I have messages!". Anyway about the drawings.I'm working on both. Each drawing has 2 CHARACTERS, so I'm working on 4 characters, including Jake as Toruk Makto (again). I'm REALLY thrilled to say the following. I WILL DO MY BEST ON THEM. I gave that promise today morning. I started with Jake at 11 in the morning, saying that I will not continue if I don't make him almost perfect. Get ready to hear the following. I sat from 11 until 5, without any brakes, no rushing( I'm determined to make 'em perfect for you). I have ONLY finished the head!!! But it was worth the effort. You know, I'm a person who's not easilly impresed. Well, I'm super impressed by the HEAD only! Imagine!!! Anyway, I'll finish him tomorrow (I hope), 'cause right now I have a headache, back ache and also my scruff hurts. Anyway, thanks for praying for me and have GREAT EXPECTATIONS. :) I will do the impossible, possible for my friends!!!!!!!!!!!Avataraddicted 18:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :D I found the exact name of thier type, it's like flair felt tip or somthing like that. But I can't find them in stores so I might be ordering a few packs this time, or trying a bit harder to find them online, idk, but like always thanks! Hopefully I can finish my drawing soon!o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 19:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it WILL be awesome. Anyway, don't want to keep you from anything. See ya! :)Avataraddicted 20:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) SNOW!!!!! Good Evening ~ I read your message to Nick about your snow this morning and had a flood of memories come rushing back to me. I have grown up in parts of the country that have had wonderful winter snowfalls and I, like you, have always loved snow. When I was a young girl at home, my mom would do exactly the same thing as yours did. She couldn't wait to rush in my room first thing in the morning and pull the curtains open so I could see that it had snowed overnight because she knew how excited I would be. Such sweet memories. Make any snow angels today? I'm happy that you had a day that made you happy. Be well. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) SPORE! Hey! I didn't know you play Spore! I'm a '''huge fan of Spore (just finished 1000th creature)! I'd love to add you as a friend....but I'm a bit confused. Why don't you use online?!?! Its that best part of Spore. I understand because of "computer safety" but that's a very silly reason. You can't get viruses from Spore. The only thing it downloads are creatures which aren't even saved on your local hard drive. In fact, all creatures you download off of Sporepedia are saved to you Spore account, not to your personal hard drive (from personal experience). And even if you download a creature from a website other than Sporepedia the only thing you save is an image file. You know, a .png or .gif. The only way viruses can be obtained directly from the actual image file is if the image file has a mysterious extention like .jar or such, which can sometimes be disguised as a image file (more personal experience). You have absolutely nothing to fear! I hope you try the online integration, it's a bunch of fun, adding infinite content to your Spore experience. [[TECTONIUM]] 02:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) 'Morning Dragin! How are you today? :)Avataraddicted 06:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin ! So nice to hear from you! Just returned from an oral English exam I had. Completely nailed it....Anyway about your drawing.WOW. It's reaally nice! I like the movement you've caught in it, I like the colours and generally, the whole thing! Drawing is your thing! You have IMAGINATION!!!!!!!!!!! Very well done!!! :) About my drawings. Well, I'm little behind schedule. See, I said that I will do my best on them and thats what I intend to do. Today, I half finished Toruk Makto, so tommorrow I'll have him done! The thing is, that I'll upload him after I finish drawing the other "part" of the drawing. I know that's a bummer - waiting so long- but these drawings will be worth the wait!!! Anyway, about me, I'm okay I guess. Now, I'm fine because I'm talking to you!!!Avataraddicted 18:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to mention somethin'. I will do a -myself drawing staring at Jake, who will be staring at me! Whaddya think about that?Avataraddicted 18:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Totally agree with you, art cannot be rushed. Anyway, goodnight my friend (it's almost bed time here). :)Avataraddicted 20:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) NICE NIZE NISE! I'm very sure that countless people have commented on your drawings already but I'd just like to say you latest White Thanator was superb! ( Your other drawings were also magnificent but I was most drawn to the Thanator) The Thanator reminds me of an Arctic Thanator. I could imagine it having huge coats of polar fur if it had lived in an chilling environment. Your Dragon 3-D drawings are also very well drawn, as you would be a very great concept artist for future dragons in a next Dragons 3-D movie. I really want a nightfury now! Good job on the wiki and I will see you around! Xijun | Talk Hey, Dragin goodmorning! How are you?As for me, I'll start drawing right now:)Avataraddicted 06:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Just finished Toruk Makto! He's just so convincing and realistic, can't wait to upload it!!! Maybe next week, when I finish the second part of the special drawing :)Avataraddicted 11:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Good Morning Luminous You ~ Bravo on your new piece of artwork! The power and energy you have created in this one is truly exciting. And the COLOR is brilliant (I love color) which makes the contrast between Neytiri and the Thanator even more dramatic. I like the polar comments that Xijun made ~ was the white inspired by your snow? I was really drawn to the subtle markings on the Thanator and am curious if they have any special significance. Great job ~ yea you. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 14:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) 'Morning Dragin! How are you? Hope you're doing well. As for me, I'm getting ready to leave for another exam. This one lasts 6 and a half hours. :( Reaaaaaaaaaaally tiring. Anyway, have a nice a day! :)Avataraddicted 05:08, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Just returned from the exam. Really tricky, but not difficult. I've done it :) Now I'll relax a bit. Make positive thoughts :)Avataraddicted 12:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dragin, what up? How are you? As for me , I just finished my special drawings! So, there you have it! Ta-da! I dedicate it to you and Ghaziya! Hope you like it! Keep smilling!!!Avataraddicted 19:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) So you like it huh? Really glad you do! Yes, they were really difficult,but they were worth the tire! Goodnight!Avataraddicted 21:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I need your help You know ghaziya's user page well im trying to put my sig on here friends list and it aint working it keeps putting the time i put after it...can you help me!Rogue the Guildmaster 18:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Good Afternoon Luminous You ~ I caught your " tilde help" on Rogue's page and have made a note of it for my own use. I actually do have a notebook where I keep all of the help notes that you "big girls and boys" have been kind enough to offer. Just checking in and saying "hi". Take care and be well. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 21:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey dragin how are you? I hope, you're well. As for me studying and drawing. Just yesterday, I finished another drawing. Ta-da! Whaddya think ? Hey Dragin! Glad you like my drawings!!! Be well :)Avataraddicted 20:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dragin ,about spelling venom in Greek? Well, it's "δηλητήριο" in Greek. So, you spell it like that: the - le - te - re - o. The "e" in every part of the word, is pronounced like it's pronounced in the alphabet. Hope that helped! ( hope ). Anyway, take care and be well, my friend :)Avataraddicted 22:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! I see you saw my message. Okay, well venom is pronounced as you said , thee-lee-TEE-ree-oh. The "thee" word at the beggining, is pronounced like the word "the". So, no problem in learning you how to pronounce it; my pleasure. You're a very fast learner after all :) So you'll put up the the picture Dilitirio? Cool. Ohh and you're drawing something? Niiiice, can't wait to see it! Hope you're having sweet dreams at the moment and I wish you wake up, smilling and happy :)Avataraddicted P.S: WOW,I love the new userboxes you created!!!! Nice work! Bravo!!!! (Μπράβο, in Greek, lol)Avataraddicted 09:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin, how are you? No problem in helping you with the Greek words! Again, you're a fast learner! Thanks about fixing my userboxes, they look perfect!!! Have a great day, my friend! :)Avataraddicted 07:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! So, you looked at Prototype, huh? It's okay you don't like it, many people don't! As you said, it doesn't matter what your friends play; they're just your friends and you want them for what persons they are, not for what video games they prefer :) Totally agree with that. And BRAVO you said it right! xamogela sunexeia!!!!!! or in Greek : Χαμογέλα συνέχεια!!!! HAHAHAHA, you got it perfectly! I'll say it in your language, too. Keep smilling! Have a great day, my friend :)Avataraddicted 15:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Good morning my friend Dragin! How are you? I really liked your message and yes, it really nice talking to you, as well. We never seem to run out of subjects to talk about :) That's good. So, you're thinking of learning either Greek, or Spanish? That's really good, I'm sure you'll do well because you're a fast learner and want it. :) So, you don't know what to pick? Ok, I have the answer. Both! Just joking, lol. :) Well, I would say Greek, since we are friends, so I will be able to help you with everything! It's really nice of you, saying that I'm the only reason you would learn Greek. Thank you for your kindness :) So, your parents have different opinions? Well, you will be the one who will learn the language (whichever you choose), so you should pick the one you want. The most important thing is that they support you with whatever you choose ;) So, you're almost finished with your drawings? Niiiice! Can't wait to see 'em, I bet they will be awesome! I reaaally like everything you draw :) Soooo, your Dilitirio character is a blend of scorpion and a panther? Wow, that sounds reaally interesting! Sounds like you really like scorpions (for drawings, I mean. I don't think you would ever want to encouter one, lol). You have drawn a scorpion-horse and a (WOW) scorpion-tiger? You have a GREAT imagination and creativity! I admire persons like you :) You know, have you ever thought of combining dinosaurs with scorpions, or scorpions with birds? So, my drawing were Jake wakes up as an Avatar looks like a black and white copy? Wow, thanks, I'm very glad you liked it! It was reaaaally tough and difficult, but I defeated it! My friend Dragin, you're also amazing at what you do and I'm also really glad to have you as a friend! Xamogela sunexeia and I wish you have a great day! :)Avataraddicted 06:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Advertisement I'm absolutely fine with you and Matias advertising my work, it would be an honor, and it would help to keep me busy over the next coming of days since I don't have to study for SATs anymore. [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 14:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Your little guys Your little chibi style avatar character are awesome. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 23:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto. -- 02:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, thanks, Lyle is awesome. Im honored :D JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 21:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto. Those were incredible! [TECTONIUM] 02:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I make a request or two? Perhaps a couple people from the Game? :::*Commander Karl Falco. :::*Kendra Midori :::*Dr. Harper :::*Beyda'amo :::*Tan Jala ::You get the idea. [TECTONIUM] 03:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) WOOOO 2000 EDITS! Even though you were 3 edits away during the time i posted this message, I still KONGRADULATEZ YOU ON A JOB WELL DONE! You have worked hard and long on this wiki, you deserve a contribution medal for oustanding contributions to the community AND articles of this community. YAY. GOOD JUUB. Xijun | Talk 05:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Good Afternoon Luminous You ~ I apologize that I am a little late in congratulating you for your milestone of 2000' '''edits! This is a huge accomplishment and one you should be very proud of. It represents so much time that you have given to this wiki to make it a better home for all of us. We appreciate you so much and I agree with Xijun that you deserve a medal. Would you mind if it is a virtual one to go with that virtual lunch I still owe you? LOL Take care and be well. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) You made me laugh out loud ~ thanks, I needed that =D I hope your day will be happy from beginning to end. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 14:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! I just finished my drawing! Go take a look at my page (no I'm not puting it here, just to extend the eagerness :) Xamogela sunexeia :)Avataraddicted 19:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, great job oh' Luminous One. Let your edits be appreciated for all time. :) '[TECTONIUM]''' 02:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey it's me I'm finally back and just wanted to say good job on the edits, keep it up! o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 02:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice job! I would have commented sooner, but I wasn't sure if it was an older posting or not. In fact, I think that this may be my latest post I've ever put!-Jhayk' Sulliy, 00:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! Just uploaded my drawing! Click on it to see it enlarged! Hope you like it! Xamogela sunexeia :)Avataraddicted 18:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC)